


Baby Fever

by AugustClown



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: Modern day AU. Hawke and Isabela had been trying to conceive for five years. Isabela finally gets pregnant via a sperm donor. Today, they find out the biological sex of the baby. Varric is the doctor, fight me.





	Baby Fever

“Isabela, come on! We’re gonna be late for the appointment!,” Hawke yells up the stairs.

To say that Hawke was anxious about the appointment would be an understatement. After five years of trying (and seven years of marriage), Isabela finally got pregnant. Hawke was relieved at least that she was still a young enough age where there wouldn’t be age related risks to the pregnancy. But today, they were finally going to find out what the biological sex of their baby is.

Would they have a boy? Would he be like Hawke? Would he share her sarcastic wit and charm? Or would they have a girl who would be an absolute princess just like Isabela? The vast possibilities excited Hawke and also made her nervous to no end.

“Would you relax Marian? We’re going to get there 15 minutes early at this rate.” Isabela yells in response.

“Exactly! You’re supposed to show up 15 minutes early to your appointments!”

“Ugh, fine,” Isabela says, walking down the stairs, “If it will calm your anxious ass down, we will get going now.”

Hawke smirks, “Yes, it would calm my anxious ass. Now get your sweet ass ready to go.”

Isabela rolls her eyes, “Let me just grab my purse and put on my shoes.”

Hawke bounces on the balls of her feet while she waits for Isabela to finish her tasks.

“Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Fortunately for Hawke, the doctor is only a five minute car drive from their house, so they get there exactly 15 minutes before their appointment. Checking Isabela in goes quickly and smoothly, and they sit down in the waiting area until it’s time to go in. 

While they wait, Isabela distracts Hawke with a story from work. Isabela is a dock manager in Kirkwall, so she always has stories about drunken sailors for Hawke. Luckily, this short anecdote of one such incident is enough to assuage Hawke’s nerves.

“Hey Isabela, Dr. Tethras is ready to see you now,” Merrill, the receptionist, Varric’s wife, and Hawke’s best friend says.

Isabela and Hawke get up and head through the door that places them directly next to Merrill’s desk. Merrill gets up and leads them to the room they will be seen by Varric (who is Isabela’s best friend).

They get situated into the room and Merrill tells them he will be in in a few minutes.

Hawke states, “You know, it’s still a little weird that our friend is the doctor we’ve been seeing about the pregnancy. Like, it’s weird, but cool, because he’s our friend.”

Isabela nods from her spot on the patient table, “Yeah, I understand. But, at least we know Varric will be good to us.”

At that moment, Varric walks into the door.

“Hawke! Isabela! How are you guys today?”

Isabela smiles, “Great! We’re excited to check in on the progress of the pregnancy.”

“Alright, well let me just call Anders in here real quick so that he can help me with the ultrasound equipment.”

Varric sticks his head back out the door and calls Anders in.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” The blonde man asks as soon as he walks in.

This time, Hawke responds, “We’re doing well, thanks. Just ready for the ultrasound!”

Anders chuckles, “Oh, I bet you guys are excited! I’m so glad the insemination was finally successful.”

Isabela retorts, “Yes, we’re glad we didn’t have to resort to your sperm. I don’t know how we would manage with a little Anders running around.”

Anders chokes, Hawke snorts, and Varric lets out a bellow.

Once he recovers, Anders responds, “I’m just going to elect to ignore that since we’re friends and you’re always so blunt.”

Varric replies to his assistant, “Good idea. Let’s begin, shall we?”

Anders and Varric prepare the equipment and the ultrasound gel.

Varric tells Isabela, “Okay, this is going to be cold.”

Isabela nods, “Yep, I remember from last time. Go for it.”

Isabela shudders as Varric applies the gel. He gets the equipment ready and places the wand near Isabela’s uterus.

“Okay Anders, just adjust it until the picture is clear….yeah there you go.”

Anders and Varric are quiet for a few minutes as they examine the monitor, making sure everything is normal.

Hawke finally breaks the silence, “Well? Is everything okay?”

Varric nods, “Yes, everything is perfect! Actually, you guys are in for a surprise. It seems that Isabela is pregnant with twins. They’re both boys.”

“TWINS!” Isabela and Hawke shout at the same time.

Anders nods and responds, “Yeah, there are definitely two babies in there. Congrats guys!”

“Holy shit,” Hawke whispers.

“Andraste’s gorgeous tits,” Isabela also whispers.

Anders rolls his eyes and says, “Classy. You guys will make fantastic parents.”

Varric lightly shoves him, “Easy there, blondie. We all know they will be great parents.”

Anders blushes and replies, “Yes, of course. Hawke and Isabela, you guys will be amazing parents to these boys. Congratulations!”

Hawke responds, “Um. Thanks. Maker’s balls. Twins! How will we take care of twins. Oh no. That means there will be two of them! Two boys! What if they both hate me?”

Isabela says, “Breathe, sweetcheeks. It’ll be okay.”

“Well, at least one of us is composed! How will we take care of twins?”

Isabela replies, “Well, I assume it’s like taking care of one baby but if that baby had a clone. Which, I guess is happening.”

Varric laughs, “Okay guys, I’m going to have Anders print out the ultrasound and you guys can be on your way. Congratulations again!”

With that, Varric washes his hands and leaves the room.

Anders prints out the ultrasound and hands them the picture before putting the equipment away.

He speaks, “You know, I’m sure Fenris, Aveline, Donnic, and Sebastian will all want to hear about the news that you’re having twin boys. How about we all get together tonight at my place?”

Hawke was still in shock, so Isabela answers him, “Sure, Anders. That sounds great.”

Anders nods, “Okay, perfect! Well I’ll give you guys a few minutes. See you tonight.”

Anders leaves the room. It is quiet for five minutes.

Isabela finally speaks, “Hawke, dear? Please say something.”

Hawke shudders out a breath and replies, “Sorry. Just thinking. I still can’t believe we’re having twins. I’m so excited yet so scared.”

“I know sweet thing. But we can do this. We have our friends. They’re our family now, and they will be our children’s family, too. They will help us with this.”

Hawke nods, “Yes, you’re right. Thanks, Isabela.”

Isabela retorts, “Of course I’m right. And it’s no problem, Marian. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

After that, they decide to leave the room and the clinic. Isabela chooses to drive them home.

Twin boys. It was going to be tough, but damn, were they excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
